Love and Hate can be the same
by Riannon Granger 452
Summary: Ron changed after the war and fater the Golden Eight find out why, they must stop him from ruining their lives. Pretty rubbish summary but hopefully the stories good. Please review if u read. thx.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate are the same

**AN: Dumbledore and Snape are alive and Ron is evil. Dramione forever.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

Chapter 1

Prologue – Hermione POV

Dear Diary

Its been one year since the war and as it turned out a lot of things were different. For example, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were fake death eaters; they were really spies for the order. The order found out that there was one person that was feeding the death eaters information. All of us were friends, they were even friends with Harry, Ginny and Luna. The only person that did not except them was Ron.

We're all back at school to repeat out last year but it seems that Ron changed during the war and is no longer a part of our group. Ron and I had broke up just after the war. Even though we kissed, I didn't feel anything anymore and anyway he ran off to Lavender Brown and knocked her up. I know I was the one to break up with him but it hurt to know that he was in love with someone else whilst he was with me, someone who worshipped him, someone who would do anything for him, give everything up just for him to be happy. I couldn't do that, as I wanted my own life and to do my own things.

Blaise and Pans are together as well as Harry and Ginny. Though those were expected. I have a crush on Draco but I don't know whether he would actually like me back. Theo and Luna really like each other but I think that Theo doesn't know how to ask Luna so she is going to have to take matters into her own hands.

Onto other things, Harry knows something but it looks like her can't tell us. I mean he would, if he could, he told us that. But a dark curse was placed on him so he could never tell. I think it has something to do with Ron as he has been hanging out with different people, as in people from Slytherin, like Crabbe and Goyle who were Death Eaters and it seems as if Ron took Draco's place. I don't know how Ron can except them but not Draco and the rest.

I for one think that Ron did something that no one can except. I am going to find out what it is and solve whatever mystery it is.

That's all for now.

See you soon.

Hermione x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They look so cute together.**

Chapter 2

No one's POV

The Golden Eight (**AN: couldn't think of anything else**) were walking to breakfast, when they saw Ron. They walked past him and continued on to the Great Hall. All of a sudden he grabbed Hermione and started to kiss her. She tried to push him away but he was much stronger. Draco growled and ripped Hermione away from Ron.

Ron started to get angry and tried to get Hermione back, but Harry punched him in the face.

Ron yelled 'What the fuck Harry!'

Harry said 'Stay away from her. She is not yours. You can't go and grab someone and attack them like that.'

Ron said 'Well she's not with anyone at the moment, is she?'

Whilst they were arguing Draco and Hermione had come to an agreement where they wouldpretend they were together.

Draco said 'Yes she is. She's with me. And I will never let you near her again.'

Ron said 'Oh please, like she would ever go out with you. What have you got?'

Hermione said 'I am going out with him, and he has a lot more than you. He's gorgeous, popular, determined and clever. Unlike you. You are clumsy, only determined when it comes to quidditch, not popular and you don't even know how to complete an essay without asking for help. How pathetic.'

Ron said 'How dare you speak about me like that. Who do you think you are, you filthy little mudblood.'

Everyone was shocked and Hermione gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes. Whilst Draco went and repeatedly punched Ron in the face. Pansy and Luna comforted Hermione. Ginny was ashamed to have a brother like him. Harry, Blaise and Theo managed to calm Draco down and Draco went to comfort Hermione.

Blaise said 'If I see you near any of us again, you will die.'

Ron just laughed and said 'How are you going to hurt me. You are pathertic. You went from the Dark Lord to the Order. Whereas I went from the Order to the Dark Lord. Yeah I betrayed your stupid little order.' Everyone gasped. 'Yeah that's right. I'm a Death Eater. Now who's the thick one Hermione.' He then showed them his mark and said 'If any of you threaten me again. I will kill you.'

Luna and Pansy gasped, Ginny and Hermione screamed and fainted. Draco, Blaise and Theo were shocked and Harry was emotionless.

Ron then pulled down his sleeve and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not posting for so long, I've been busy with family issues. Anyway I guessed how to make amortentia. I don't actually know how. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot.**

Draco and Harry picked up the girls, whilst Blaise and Theo comforted Pansy and Luna. They got a potion to wake up the girls (**AN: as Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny are head boys and girls they are allowed their own stash of potions**). Once the girls woke up, everyone made Hermione and Draco tell them about their 'relationship'. Draco and Hermione explained to them how it was fake, it was just to piss Ron off.

Luna said 'Oh! But you guys do look really cute together.'

Draco and Hermione blushed, before Hermione said 'Well, it's fake, so you guys do have to play along.'

Blaise said 'Of course, anything to piss off weasel more.'

After that they realised they had missed breakfast and divination. So they quickly hurried to Potions. Harry and Ginny sat together, Luna and Theo sat together, Blaise and Pansy sat together and so did Hermione and Draco. (**AN: Harry and Ginny's year combined**).

Snape told them that they were going to make amortentia. Draco and Hermione got all the ingredients and started working from the book 'Moste Ponte Potions.'

_Warnings: __**This potion is very strong and should not be used without permission.**_

_List of ingredients: _

_1 ashwinder egg_

_7 rose thorns_

_Pinch of dried peppermint_

_1 scope of crushed moonstone powder_

_4 petals of a belladonna flower._

_How to make:_

_Fill the cauldron halfway with hot water._

_Add the rose thorns and the pinch of dried peppermint. Then stir for one minute. The potion should turn silver._

_Then add the crushed moonstone and the potion should turn a reddy-pink._

_Crush the belladonna flowers by hand and put them in the potion._

_The potion should turn a light pink and let out a delightful smell._

_Then crush the ashwinder egg and the potion should become a stonger coloured pink._

_You're potion is then ready._

Draco and Hermione's was the best so everyone was told to go to their's.

_Hermione smelt: rain, mint, freshly mown grass, forest, new parchment and Draco's cologne._

_Draco smelt: parchment, new/old books, freshly mown grass and Hermione's perfume._

_Ron smelt: grass, roses and Lavender's lipstick and perfume._

_Harry smelt: treacle tart, woody smell of a broomstick handle and Ginny's hair._

_Pansy smelt: Blaise's cologne, pink and red roses and rain._

It was then the end of class so everyone was told to put their potion into a vial and take it to the teacher. Ron looked angry and when Draco smirked at him, he got even angrier.

The Golden Eight quickly ran to Dumbledore's office not knowing that Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were following them.

They told Dumbledore about Ron attacking Hermione, how he was a Death Eater and how he was the one who betrayed the order and Hermione shared her memories. Dumbledore was furious but there was a knock on the door so allowed the person entrance. He told all the other's to hide. It was Ron and his to followers so he told them to sit down and put a silent spell on them so that they couldn't move and all the others then came out of hiding just as Dumbledore finished calling the Ministry.

Once the Auror's arrived they looked into the boys memories. They took the boys to Azkaban straight away, without trial. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were left to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about Ron being a death eater and in Voldemort's inner circle.

They disowned him and continued to live their lives.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter and the magical world, even though I wish I do. Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter.**

After they all graduated, Harry became an auror, Draco worked as DADA teacher, Blaise and Theo worked in the Department of Mysteries, Luna took over the Quibbler, Hermione worked as the transfiguration teacher, Pansy at the hospital wing and Ginny as the quidditch instructor.

Blaise and Pansy married ½ year after they graduated, Hermione and Draco married ½ a year after them and so did Harry and Ginny. Theo and Luna got married 1 ½ years after graduation. They all live near each other and their kids spend their days together. They also went to Hogwarts as well.

Ron spent the rest of his life in Azkaban, with some of the scariest people, scarier than Death Eaters and died at the age of 30. Only a couple of people attended his funeral, his ex-parents attended as they had raised the boy for 17 years. It was a short service and he was buried near the prison. Lavender moved on and married Seamus Finningan, and had 2 kids with him. She now works as the divination teacher.

They all had good lives now and none of them would have had it any other way. It was no happy ever after but still it made them truly happy.

The End.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. This is where it ends sadly. I'm a Ron-basher I must say so yeah. Hope you liked it. Thx for reading. =)**


End file.
